


【盾冬】病毒

by TigerLily555



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 很遺憾地，這篇文坑了:(這是冬兵為主的文。冬兵醒來以後，給九頭蛇華盛頓分部帶來一點小騷動。有一點點盾冬，因為這時候他們還在"七十年生死兩茫茫，不思量，自難忘。千里山崖，無處話淒涼。"的狀態。然後，雖然是叉骨視角，但這不是叉冬文！重要的事要說兩遍，這不是叉冬文！或許一點點點叉皮吧(小聲)分級是G，但裡面有人罵髒話。我一直覺得九頭蛇是謎之組織，什麼樣組織會幫他們的最強兵器訂製衣服修眉毛和畫眼線呢？
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

1.

"所以，Johnson先生，你打了電話來預約看診，又親自走了進來，你一定有些話想跟我說的吧，"Williams醫生推一下他的眼鏡，面前的記事本一片空白，"就算你坐在那裡沉默一個小時，我也還是會收費的喔。"

Rumlow當然有話想說，否則他也不會用假名，跨越整個城市找到這裡來。他在椅子裡有些侷促地動了動身體，"對，對，我只是不知道該怎麼開始。我沒做過這個。"

"不如就從你為什麼要來這裡開始吧。"

Rumlow搓了搓手，"最近我覺得...覺得有點煩。我都嗑掉一整罐煩寧了。"

"為了什麼特別的原因嗎？"

"呃，最近我們公司，來了個新同事。"

***

那天晚上，Pierce要Rumlow到他家裡去，有任務交代。Rumlow在進門前用手指順了順自己的頭髮，拉好外套和衣領。這不是他第一次來Pierce的家，之前他送過Pierce回家，也來做過任務匯報。Pierce很信任Rumlow，這讓Rumlow覺得很驕傲。在九頭蛇裡，弱者是不被允許存在的，而如果你不是最好的，Pierce對你根本不屑一顧。為此，Rumlow一直很努力。

"Rumlow，世界安全理事會通過洞見計畫施行的提案了。"Pierce站在落地窗前，手上拿著一只杯子，裡頭琥珀色的液體在輕輕搖晃著。"新世界建起的那一日就快要來了。"

"這是好消息，長官。"欣喜之情在Rumlow的胸膛翻騰。他做的一切，都是為了看到那一天的到來。

"我已經連絡倫敦那邊，要他們把那個人送過來。"Pierce搖了搖他的杯子，走向吧台。"我要你去接他，幫他把一切準備好。"

"您擔心Fury嗎，長官？"

"只要他不搗亂，等我們順利讓那三架航母升空，他也挽回不了什麼。但還是小心一點比較好。洞見計畫太重要了，不能出一點差錯。"Pierce將杯子裡的酒一飲而盡，"如果沒有必要，我不想殺Fury。他是我的朋友，我們認識太久了，我還記得當年他是個多麼容易衝動的troublemaker。"Pierce因為回憶露出溫暖的微笑，"我希望他能夠理解我，我們可以一起為新世界努力。

Rumlow過去對Fury沒有好惡，但現在想起Fury的獨眼和他的光頭，像顆蛋一樣，覺得打破它一定很有趣。Rumlow希望能有自己動手的一天。

"幫那個人調整到最佳狀態。他想要什麼就給他，滿足他的需求，如果他有的話，只要能完成任務我無所謂。Rumlow，我給你全部的授權，只要他在這裡就是你負責的。我相信你不會讓我失望。"Pierce拿出一個酒瓶，"陪我喝一杯吧。"

拔開軟木塞的那一瞬間，麥芽威士忌的氣味竄出，飄盪在空氣裡。酒香醉人。

Pierce說的那個人就是冬日戰士，他們都叫他冬兵。本來他們提起他的時候，只用些模模糊糊的代號，"你知道的，就是那個。"，後來知道有些相信他存在的情治單位這樣稱呼他，他們也跟著這樣叫他。Rumlow知道冬兵以前是誰，.知道九頭蛇是怎樣把他弄到手的。他們做的事很殘酷，他不得不承認，但這一切都是為了九頭蛇的理念能夠得以實現。冬兵過去幾十年都待在歐洲，因為任務去過幾次中東和亞洲，美國是九頭蛇一直避免他踏進的地盤，誰知道他會因此想起什麼呢？更何況，自從美國隊長被挖出來，還成了美國的象徵之後，有一陣子到處都能看見他的臉，電視上、報紙上、雜誌封面、海報，這樣的環境對冬兵來說實在太危險了點。有鑑於他和美國隊長的關係，這很有可能刺激到他因為洗腦而死去的記憶。不過現在是非常時期，他們需要萬全的準備。

冬兵即將駕臨華盛頓的消息很快在九頭蛇基地裡傳開了，就像將一顆大石頭扔進湖裡一樣，激起一圈又一圈的漣漪。和大部分的華盛頓分部成員一樣，Rumlow也沒有親眼見過冬兵，但所有被選入特戰隊的人都看過冬兵的影片，做為他們學習的榜樣。有些影片很舊，上頭有因為灰塵留下的刮痕，有些影片新一點，全都數位化處理了。冬兵在影片裡的表現令人嘆為觀止，他耍著小刀劃開對手的喉嚨，扛著狙擊槍毫無偏差地將子彈射進目標的兩眼之間，用鐵拳打穿牆壁，一腳把人踢飛。他提著槍，從容不迫地走在滿是屍體和起火燃燒的車子的街道上。真他媽屌，Rumlow第一次看到冬兵闖入一個軍閥的駐軍地去完成任務的影片時這樣想，簡直就是藝術，這才是真正的強者，當時Rumlow才二十歲。每一個看冬兵影片的人都和Rumlow有同樣的想法。隨著時光推移，冬兵的頭髮長了，武器越換越好，可是那藏在面具和護目鏡底下的臉幾乎沒有變化。這很詭異，畢竟嚴格說來，他快一百歲了。

而九頭蛇的影片製作部門，如果真有這個部門的話，拍攝技術也越來越精良。最近的一支影片，採用手搖攝影機拍攝，讓觀眾有身歷其境的感覺。重節奏的配樂，快速緊湊的剪輯，將冬兵出任務時的影像，穿插他出發前的準備工作，還有日常訓練，以及隊友的訪談。冬兵飛快地拆組槍械，彷彿不會累似的奔跑，偶爾出現九頭蛇成員被他揍的搞笑畫面放鬆一下氣氛，雖然說被揍的可能不覺得好笑，但觀眾還是很捧場。法國那邊的科學家一臉正經地解說冬兵的體能可以到達什麼樣的程度，還有當地特戰隊長剖析內心告白關於與冬兵合作的心路歷程。然後還有，珍貴的，冬兵說話原音重現。他用俄語對著身邊一個小兵說："滾開，白癡。"全場發出幸災樂禍的鬼叫聲。但令Rumlow驚訝的是，冬兵的聲音出人意料地軟綿綿，說起俄語像貓叫聲一樣，這和他的形象實在不搭。他聽到後排有人調笑說："聲音還挺可愛的嘛。"他很想轉過去糾正他，說不准用可愛這個詞形容冬兵，這對他是一種侮辱，但Rumlow又無法否認自己也這麼認為的感覺。所以他只教訓了他看片的時候不要講話，也不要再踢他的椅背了。最後，影片的高潮來到一個巨大的爆炸，火光沖天，被炸飛的車子和房屋殘骸還有火球落在冬兵的身邊，就像他身上有防護罩一樣，都不會砸到他。而冬兵就像所有真男人一樣，不回頭看自己製造的爆炸。他帥氣地踏著勝利的步伐在慢動作的畫面之下，淡出螢幕，煞有其事的字幕從下方滾出來。特戰隊員們歡呼大叫，站起來拍手，Rumlow一時之間有自己身在電影院的錯覺。

冬兵是大家的偶像，是傳奇，是鬼魂，是冰冷與死亡。每一個充滿力量又自視不凡的特戰隊員都迫不及待地等著冬兵的到來，他們既想要挑戰他，又想要讓他看見，自己有資格站在冬兵的隊伍裡。九頭蛇裡沒有弱者，人人都很強大，人人都急著證明自己。

***

"你的老闆要你去接從歐洲分公司調來的新同事，幫他打點好一切。"Williams醫生在他的記事本上寫了幾個字，"他就是你煩惱的來源嗎？"

Rumlow握緊了椅子把手，"他何止是煩惱的來源！他根本就是見鬼的病毒！"意識到自己的激動，Rumlow喝了口水緩和一下情緒，"我真想把他送回去，或者隨便送到什麼地方去。但他的工作對於我們正在發展的計畫實在太重要了，我們需要他的專長。"

Rumlow雖然跑來找心理醫生，但他也沒有蠢到一五一十全說出來，他稍微扭曲了一下背景，讓Williams醫生以為他只是個上班族，來傾吐工作上的煩惱。他並不想治療什麼，只是想找人說一說而已。

"何不繼續說下去？說說看他做了什麼。"

"老實說，拆蛋專家他幾乎什麼都沒做。他──"

"不好意思，拆蛋專家？"

"對，拆蛋，我沒說錯，那是我們給他起的外號。"

"為什麼？"Williams醫生不自覺地稍微併攏他的雙腿。

"等一下我會說到。"Rumlow嘆了一口氣，"總而言之，"

***

"總而言之，你們多花點心思看著他。"把冬兵從倫敦送過來的九頭蛇成員Y說，"冬兵上次醒過來的時候，製造了點，呃，小混亂。"

Rumlow皺了皺眉頭，他身後的技術人員正在將保存冬兵的箱子從飛機上卸下來，要搬到他們的貨櫃車上。"能不要拐彎抹角的說清楚點嗎？"

"以後你就知道了。"Y沉重地拍拍Rumlow的肩，然後歪向一邊，對著Rumlow背後的方向大喊，"看在老天的份上，別在那裡丟人現眼！"

Rumlow轉過身去，看見兩個倫敦九頭蛇成員正把手貼在冬兵的箱子上，依依不捨地對著箱子說話。

"你的手下有什麼毛病？"

Y不理他，氣憤地走向他的隊友，手指著他們一陣亂罵。"倫敦來的那幾個怪怪的。"和Rumlow一起來的Rollins晃過來說。

Rumlow搖搖頭。那些閒雜人等對他來說一點也不重要，他只想要好好完成Pierce交待給他的工作，他不想讓Pierce失望。他們繼續監督技術人員將冬兵還有一堆複雜的機器一起裝到貨櫃車裡，確認一切沒有問題之後，他們和倫敦九頭蛇一起喊了"Hail Hydra"的口號，Rumlow和Rollins就爬進貨櫃準備離開。關上門前Rumlow看到Y的兩個手下還眼巴巴地看著他們，看著冬兵的箱子，好像恨不得把那箱子搶回去似的。

***

"所以你倫敦分公司的同事對新同事的離開表現出捨不得的樣子，他應該很受歡迎又迷人吧？"

Rumlow發出一聲冷笑，"他是，他的確是。"

***

在平穩前進的車裡，一起來的科學家正在檢查機器數據，以確認長途飛行沒有造成影響。Rumlow和Rollins一左一右地湊到箱子旁。箱子頭部的地方有塊玻璃，他們能看見冬兵沉睡的臉。Rumlow因為有Pierce的授權，他能調閱所有冬兵相關的檔案。他見過James Buchanan Barnes沒有成為冬兵前的照片，斜戴著帽子，白淨帥氣。現在的他雖然頭髮長了，臉上也有鬍子，但歲月並沒有在他的臉上留下痕跡，他看起來就和七十年前一樣年輕。過去冬兵的影片不會著重在他的面貌上，鏡頭總是很快閃過，大家知道他長得好看，但沒想到睡著的他看起來如此脆弱，又不真實。車裡有儀器發出來的暗藍色燈光，照映著他的臉，令Rumlow聯想到什麼。

"你看，是不是很像吸血鬼，睡在棺材裡。"Rumlow用食指指節敲了敲冬兵的儲存槽。

"我覺得他好像睡美人，"Rollins壓低了聲音，"他的睫毛那麼長。"

"睡美人？你他媽的是小女生嗎？"雖然Rumlow有察覺到他和Rollins在描述冬兵時所使用的形容詞的差異，但他並沒有多想。他以為只是Rollins缺乏想像力和詞彙量不足而已。Rollisn一直到他們回到九頭蛇基地時都還一直盯著箱子裡的冬兵猛瞧。

他們把冬兵卸下來，一大群技術人員還有那群阿宅科學家手忙腳亂又小心翼翼地移動著冬兵的箱子和其他儀器。今天一整天會很忙，他們要喚醒冬兵，等他慢慢恢復知覺，再對他進行檢查。但重頭戲明天開始才登場，冬兵要去上課，學習新的武器使用和知識，要鍛鍊及恢復他的體能和戰鬥力，要挑選武器以及和他搭配的隊員。基地裡幾乎所有人都來了，堵在實驗室外拉長著脖子圍觀。Rumlow看了一眼人群，一個個難掩興奮之情，交頭接耳。距離冬兵完全甦醒還要一段時間。Rumlow安排了幾個特戰隊員，全副武裝地在一旁戒備。冬兵甦醒的過程裡，最危險的時候就是他剛睜開眼睛的五分鐘，如果他覺得混亂不安，就會攻擊離他左手最近的那個傢伙。

冷凍槽的蓋子發出滋的一聲慢慢掀開了。冬兵赤身裸體地躺在裡面，圍觀群眾一陣騷動。冬兵的眼皮動了動，緩緩睜開眼睛。他的雙眼迷濛，看向天花板，一動也不動，金屬手臂在他身邊散發寒光。沒想到他眼睛那麼大，Rumlow心想。

"怎麼他不動？"Rumlow問。

"等到他完全集中意識，還要一點時間。"一個帶著超厚鏡片眼鏡的科學家小聲說，"先不要吵他。"

Rumlow把所有人都驅散。他一邊關上實驗室的門一邊想，老天，這群人還有沒有一點自己是九頭蛇的認知，像一群愛看熱鬧的死老百姓一樣。冬兵睜著眼睛靜靜躺著，最危險的時刻已經過去，科學家們開始忙碌起來。Rumlow覺得接下來大概沒他什麼事，但他在神盾局那裡有事要處理。他交待一下Rollins和被他找來的特戰隊員，要他們注意，有事立刻聯絡他。Rollins和那幾個特戰隊員有些敷衍地點點頭，視線黏在冬兵身上。

Rumlow心想他只是出去一下就回來，不至於出什麼事吧？

待續


	2. Chapter 2

2.

回神盾局耽擱的時間比Rumlow預計的久。身為特戰隊長，不管是神盾局的還是九頭蛇的，他都有文書工作 要做。他寫任務報告，結算費用，清點槍枝和子彈，評估隊員表現。當他終於弄完那一堆似乎沒完沒了的表格之後揉了揉眼睛，看了一眼手錶才發現他已經花掉大半 天的時間了。他得趕回去，冬兵此時應該已經清醒，在做健康檢查了。

離開之前，他去了最上面一層樓。Pierce正盯 著電腦螢幕，雙眼布滿血絲，看起來很疲倦。Rumlow當初認識Pierce的時候他就是這樣沒日沒夜的工作，但當時的Pierce還年輕，能夠連續熬夜 好幾天，也依舊神采奕奕。Rumlow剛進九頭蛇的時候很辛苦，畢竟對一個十幾歲的小孩來說，這訓練實在艱難。他好幾次都想逃走，但只要看到Pierce 來看他們，說自己也辛苦好多天了，為他們加油打氣，鼓勵他們和他一起為了更美好的未來努力，再多的折磨Rumlow都能忍住。他堅持到現在。

"長官，您該找時間休息一下。"

戴著老花眼鏡的Pierce抬起頭來，"等我死了就可以休息個夠，現在洞見計畫比較重要。他怎麼樣了？"

"我們把他接回來了，正在甦醒中。"

"那就好。"Pierce把頭轉回去繼續工作。

Rumlow安靜地關上門。他知道上面的人就是這樣，只要能達成目標，枝微末節的事他們懶得管。Pierce已經夠忙的了，冬兵的事就交給Rumlow來操心。

他 經過健身房的時候停了一下，美國隊長正在裡面練拳擊，埋著頭揍沙包。他的膝蓋略微彎曲，保持穩定的節奏，拳頭快速又俐落，一下接著一下地打在沙包上。那聲 音又悶又沉，換做打在人的身上，對方八成馬上就內出血。白色T-shirt緊緊包裹著隊長的身體，呈現一個充滿力與美的曲線。他粗喘著，出拳卻越來越大 力，像是要藉著拳頭把什麼不好的東西打出他的身體。

"嘿Rumlow，"Natasha Romanoff不知何時出現在Rumlow的身後，"現在別去吵他，時間不對。"

"怎麼啦？心情不好？"

"那個日子快到了。"

Rumlow 想起來，距離七十年前Bucky Barnes從火車上掉下去的那個日子，只差一個禮拜。每年到了這個日子前後，Steve Rogers都會進入一個低潮期。他變得更沉默，臉部線條更緊繃，回拒任何一個邀約，更長時間地關在家裡，除非有任務否則不出門，毀掉一個又一個的沙包。 儘管他不會讓個人情緒影響任務，但第一年局裡發現這個狀況之後，就盡量避免在這段時間幫他安排任務。

"所以最近他都沒有任務？我還在想什麼時候可以再跟他搭檔。"

比起局裡其他特工，Rumlow更喜歡和美國隊長搭檔。他是史上最強的超級士兵，看他用盾牌做出各種華麗的攻擊是一種享受，而他的打鬥方式也和冬兵的直接粗暴也不同，靈活而充滿技巧，身體在戰鬥中以一種優雅的姿態活動。他很少用槍，卻能造成更大破壞，更快達成任務。

"反正最近也沒什麼事。"Romanoff拍拍他的肩，"先走了。"

現在是沒什麼事，Rumlow一邊欣賞黑寡婦離去的背影，凹凸有致的身材和渾圓的臀部曲線，一邊心想，再過不久就有你們忙了。

******

"你的意思是，你和你的老闆在對手公司裡臥底？"

"對，像......商業間諜那樣。"

"我想這就是為什麼你對我有所隱瞞。"Williams醫生說，"你並沒有對我說出全部的事情。"

  
"那是為了保護你，醫生，要是我告訴你全部的事我就得殺了你。"

  
Williams醫生笑了笑，以為Rumlow在開玩笑。Rumlow一點也沒有在開玩笑。

  
"讓我們回到你的新同事身上，這位拆蛋專家，你說你要回去看看他安頓的如何。"

  
"醫生，你看了今天的新聞了嗎？"

  
"當然。這和你的新同事有什麼關係嗎？"

  
"今天的新聞不是有個天后歌手的前助理，出來爆料說那個天后超級難搞又愛耍大牌，要求一大堆，把她身邊的人都快搞瘋了嗎？"Rumlow的雙手在空中誇張地比劃著，"well，顯然那個前助理沒有為我們的拆蛋專家工作過。"

  
******

  
Rumlow回到基地的時候，有間浴室正在施工，Rollins雙手交叉站在浴室門口像在監工的樣子。Rumlow探頭進去，一個復古造型，搭配金色的水龍頭，有著雕花圖樣的乳白色巨大浴缸，已經安置在浴室的一側，工人們正在補貼磁磚。九頭蛇基地裡有好幾間浴室，讓員工可以在訓練或出任務之後沖個澡，但就是很快沖個澡讓你可以不用出去臭死人的作用而已，沒有人會在基地裡泡澡的。

  
"為什麼這個浴缸會在這裡？"Rumlow瞪大眼睛。

  
Rollins把重心從一隻腳移到另外一隻腳上，"去問那些阿宅科學家。"

  
Rumlow心裡有種不好的預感，很怕自己出去的這段期間發生了什麼事。他一邊往實驗室的方向前進，一邊設想會出什麼狀況。冬兵發狂了，殺人了，逃走了，甚至死了。但不管哪種情況都和浴缸扯不上關係。

  
實 驗室外還是有些不死心的人在探頭探腦，Rumlow一靠近他們就散開。他一進實驗室就看到冬兵坐在洗腦機的椅子上，被裹在一件白色的浴袍裡。冬兵面無表 情，兩眼直視著前方，金屬手臂搭在扶手上。他的頭髮被收到耳朵後面，露出整張臉的輪廓，經過冷凍卻依然紅潤像上了唇膏一樣的嘴唇有些往上翹，令他顯得很年 輕又很無辜。他前方的地上灑了一地的食物，打翻的碗盤，碎掉的玻璃杯，兩個科學家正蹲在地上小心收拾。

  
"在搞什麼？"Rumlow一把抓住站在一旁不停擦汗的科學家E，他是這群阿宅的頭頭。"那是冬兵的晚餐吧？幹麼全扔在地上？"

  
"不是我們打翻的，是冬兵。"E把眼鏡摘下來，用衣服一角擦鏡片。

  
很 奇怪，Rumlow在第一時間想到的，是這群科學家打翻晚餐的，或許他們想給冬兵一個下馬威，還是看著他吃不到飯欺負他就覺得很爽這類的變態快感。男人有 時候會非常殘忍的，即使是科學家也是。Rumlow覺得這些科學家都是交不到女朋友，整天沉迷在禁忌科學和充氣娃娃中的臭酸宅；而那些科學家覺得 Rumlow這些特戰隊員都是長肌肉不長腦子，智商只有二的笨蛋。他們互看不順眼，就像學校裡運動健將也會討厭書呆子而書呆子會看不起運動健將一樣。而冬 兵就坐在那裡，無視於現場的混亂，聚精會神地發呆。那種完全與我無關的氣息，使Rumlow完全沒想到會是他。

  
"他幹嘛打翻晚餐？而且他為什麼會需要吃晚餐？不是都打營養劑而已嗎？檔案裡有寫，打營養劑加上冷凍槽的運作就足以維持他活動所需的體力。沒事幹嘛幫他準備什麼晚餐啊？"

  
E指向角落裡的一台電腦。"你自己看看備忘錄吧。"

  
Rumlow打開電腦的信箱，發現有一封從倫敦九頭蛇分部寄來的信，標題寫了"冬兵備忘錄"

  
主旨：冬兵備忘錄

寄件人：倫敦

收件人：華盛頓

  
親愛的華盛頓：

當你看到這封備忘錄的時候，就表示冬兵已經成功轉交到你們手上了。恭喜你們！冬兵是九頭蛇最強悍的武器，他將幫助九頭蛇達成新世界建立的偉大目標！Hail Hydra！

  
大家都知道，冬兵是歷經無數次失敗，好不容易才得到，非常珍貴稀有的武器。如何好好維護，使他發揮最大的效能，是每一個存放冬兵的基地需要注意的。 為了讓你們可以和冬兵好好相處，我們製作了一份備忘錄，綜合了倫敦九頭蛇這三年，還有過去巴黎和羅馬九頭蛇保養冬兵的經驗，協助你們打造一個可以讓冬兵保 持最佳狀態的環境品質。希望你們可以和冬兵和平相處，早日完成九頭蛇的理想與大業。

  
以下注意事項並不包括洗腦程序及金屬手臂的養護，那部分由科學家去處理。

  
*冬兵所處的房間溫度請保持在華氏54度以下。

*請為冬兵準備美味及多元化的餐點選擇。

*冬兵喜歡波爾多紅酒，以五大酒莊的為佳。

*冬兵喜歡紅茶，大吉嶺茶，要加牛奶，兩顆糖。

*點心請以甜食為主。

*請在一天的結束之前讓冬兵泡澡，有助紓解一天的疲勞。

  
最後一點，也是最重要的一點。我們知道冬兵脫掉面罩之後看起來是什麼樣子，但請記住，冬兵是被製造來殺戮與破壞的，他的金屬手臂可以很輕易地扯下你 身上的任何部位。無論他看起來像什麼樣，或是想怎麼樣，都請務必記住他始終是個致命武器。如果你不想以後每次吃蛋和香腸沾番茄醬的時候都會產生心理陰影的 話，請把褲子穿好。

  
祝 相處愉快

  
你誠摯的

倫敦九頭蛇

  
他媽的這什麼鬼？？？Rumlow關掉信箱。

"你現在知道為什麼要裝浴缸了。"Rollins一邊走進房間一邊說。

  
Rumlow現在非常火大。他知道照顧冬兵不容易，看看跟他一起過來的那一大堆複雜的機器，搞得好像他是什麼天王巨星，帶著昂貴的音響儀器巡迴演唱似 的。還有那條手臂，怎麼看都很神奇，不像現有的科技。從冬兵的影片也看得出來，他的脾氣不太好，跟不上他的節奏的人會被他揍，被對手挑釁的時候會發怒。他 也從來不好好開車門，因為用金屬手臂一扯就整個拉開了，搞到最後他上下車都要有人幫他開門，因為他連自己組織的財產也是無差別破壞的。所以才要安排讓他自 己挑選順眼的隊員，聽他的指揮進行任務，以配合他的行動為主。可是這個是什麼？美味及多元化的餐點？紅酒？泡澡？這太超過了。

  
Rumlow開始查找Y的電話，Y他們還要在華盛頓多待個幾天才回去。"Rollins！你應該要替我盯著他們，不是跟著他們瞎起鬨的！"

  
"倫敦那邊會這樣寫一定是有原因的，我可不想出什麼錯。"Rollins陰沉暴戾，但他通常不會跟Rumlow頂嘴，除了今天。他看著冬兵，視線落在他裸露的脖子上，"裝個浴缸吃點好的有什麼大不了的。"

  
"等一下我再找你。"Rumlow惡狠狠地瞪了他一眼。冬兵依然置身事外的樣子，完全不覺得自己與這些莫名其妙的衝突有什麼關連。Rumlow撥通Y的電話。

  
"你們那個備忘錄，是什麼東西？竟然亂餵他吃營養劑以外的東西！上面的人沒有意見嗎？"

  
"R，你冷靜一點。"對於Rumlow的質問，Y聽起來並不驚訝。"不是我們的問題，法國佬把他送來的時候就是這個樣子了。而且，上頭的人不知道，就算知道也沒有說什麼。"

  
"巴黎九頭蛇在搞什麼鬼？而你竟然沒有往上報告這事，你知道冬兵剛剛把他不喜歡吃的東西都扔地上了嗎？"

  
" 你也知道法國人，沒有一個可靠。"Y哼了一聲，"而且，往上報告？是要報告什麼？長官，冬兵挑食，這不喜歡那不喜歡的，洗澡要洗一個小時，隨隨便便的酒不 喝。你覺得上頭的人會說什麼？冬兵每次都順利完成任務，無可挑剔，其他的他們才不想管，他們只需要他完成任務。往上報只會被他們認為我管理不力，連這種小 事也要煩他們。"

  
Rumlow不得不承認Y說的有道理。身為夾在長官和屬下之間的中階主管，要處裡的鳥事比想像中的多。"好吧，或許你是對的。可是巴黎到底為麼要這麼做，把他的胃口養得這麼刁？"

  
"可不是，他們還教他泡澡跟喝紅酒。我們當然不能輸法國人了，我們教他茶的美妙之處。你該慶幸他沒去西班牙，不然每天還要睡午覺。當初他要是待在德國或蘇聯那裡，就不會有那多事了。"

  
"老天。"Rumlow對著空氣揮了一個憤怒的拳頭，然後他突然想到，"對了，備忘錄最後一點是怎麼回事？"

  
一 陣沉默，Rumlow還以為他掛電話了。然後Y無奈的聲音從話筒傳來，"過去的事就過去了，我真不想再回想起。說起來這些法國佬真可惡，他們那裡出了這種 事，竟然不先警告我們，一定是故意的。反正讓你的那幾個傢伙沒事離他遠一點，他們看起來都挺衝動的，就像你們美國佬一樣，一天到晚想找人打架。可惡的法國 佬。"

  
"我對你們兩國的糾紛沒有興趣。Y，我們都是九頭蛇的一員，不應該把國籍看得那麼重要。"

  
"隨便你。對了，我的隊員要我問問你。"Y有些遲疑，但還是問了，"冬兵他好嗎？我們能去看看他嗎？"

  
Rumlow用力甩上電話。

  
******

  
"你的歐洲同事很照顧拆蛋專家啊，把他寵壞了。但似乎他在那裡有出過什麼意外？"

  
"你什麼都不知道，醫生。"

  
******

  
出於好奇，也很想把巴黎九頭蛇那幾個吃飽撐著的傢伙痛罵一頓，Rumlow繼續打了電話到巴黎去。

  
"喂巴黎的，你們是白癡嗎？亂餵冬兵吃什麼東西？你們知道他現在有多挑嗎？"

  
"噢，你說的是冬兵寶貝啊？挑食這可不怪我們，他從羅馬來的時候就這樣了，是那些整天閒閒的義大利佬害的。"巴黎九頭蛇的特戰隊隊長V說。

  
Rumlow認為是自己的法文不好，他剛剛好像聽到V叫冬兵"寶貝"？

  
" 一開始冬兵來的時候，狀況很不穩定，真不知道義大利佬是怎麼照顧的，所以我們只好幫他洗腦。結果那些義大利佬，在備忘錄上寫什麼要讓冬兵吃義大利菜，說義 大利菜是全世界最棒的食物。放屁！法國菜才是最棒的！所以我們教會他享受法國菜，一邊泡澡一邊喝杯葡萄酒，多享受啊。"

  
"你應該沒忘記他是九頭蛇的最強兵器不是什麼小王子吧！"

  
"他有完成任務，辛苦工作之後來點小小的享受有什麼關係，反正上面也沒說話。"

  
"好，先不管這個。倫敦那邊說他在你們那裡的時候出了點事，你沒有警告他們。告訴我發生什麼事了？"

  
V誇張地嘆了口氣。"你知道，玫瑰很美麗，也很危險。"

  
"對啦有刺什麼的。干玫瑰屁事？"

  
"玫瑰很美麗，但也很危險，有可能把你的老二整個扯下來。"

  
Rumlow跨下一緊。"玫瑰應該做不出這樣的事吧。"

  
"冬兵可以。你也知道我們法國男人，浪漫流淌在我們的血液裡，美麗又危險的人，對我們來說具有致命的吸引力，就像飛蛾撲向火焰。沒錯，有時候我們是太熱情了點。有些人，遠遠觀賞，匐伏在他的腳邊膜拜就好。靠得太近就會，很痛，非常痛。"

  
Rumlow大概知道發生什麼事了。這群白癡到底在想什麼？

  
"冬兵寶貝後來去了倫敦，想到我都心痛。英國的東西，能吃嗎？他大概已經骨瘦如柴了吧！冬兵寶──"

  
Rumlow輕輕掛上電話。他瞪著它，彷彿它會咬人。

  
Rumlow追根究柢的慾望從未如此強烈。他拿起電話打去羅馬的九頭蛇分部，在經過無數次的轉接，中間還掉過線兩次，最後終於找到已經從特戰隊長位置退下來的M。M的聲音蒼老而沙啞，也難怪，距離冬兵第一次抵達羅馬至今，大約已經是二十年。

  
"你知道，那幾年多亂啊，柏林圍牆說倒就倒了，東德不見了，沒幾年蘇聯也四分五裂了。那麼亂的地方，冬兵當然不能待，他就這樣來到我的身邊。"M的聲音裡，隱約夾雜著輕快的義大利歌曲。上班還能聽歌，Rumlow有點羨慕。

  
"時局亂嘛，咱九頭蛇就能見縫插針。我們跟冬兵出過幾次任務，他是那麼的美麗又恐怖啊，就像個死神一樣，只是很辣。"M嘿嘿笑著，"有一次我看見他們給他打營養劑，我就想，我的天啊，美人怎麼能只吃營養劑，太過分了。連享受食物的樂趣都沒有，還活著做什麼？"

  
"你剛剛稱呼冬兵什麼？"Rumlow很確定自己的義大利話沒有生疏，但他不確定那個字是不是"美人"。

  
M忽略他的問題，"所以我們就給他嚐點這個，嚐點那個，帶他出去曬太陽野餐什麼的，看不出來他喜不喜歡啦，至少不反對。我們應該為了吃而活著，而不是為了活著而吃，你也是義大利人，我聽得出你的口音，所以你一定能理解吧？"

  
Rumlow很不想承認自己跟對方是同一個民族的。"我是為了九頭蛇的理想而活。"

  
"對啦對啦，更好的新世界，只有秩序沒有犯罪，吧啦吧啦吧啦。"

Rumlow忍著不生氣。"他在你們那裡的時候，有出過什麼會讓人從此沒有性福生活的亂子嗎？"

" 你說的是法國和英國那事吧？"M的聲音充滿不屑，Rumlow彷彿能看見他在電話那端搖頭，"我們義大利男人，喜歡美麗的人。我們會很珍惜，調調情，說說 笑，送對方一朵玫瑰花，唱歌給他聽，不強迫對方做不願意做的事，大家都開心，嗯雖然看不出來他到底開不開心，他什麼表情都沒有。哪像那些法國佬和英國佬， 呿。"

Rumlow無法想像那個畫面，冬兵八成要被煩死了。不過，義大利九頭蛇分部做那麼危險的事，讓他嘗試一點正常生活的滋味，想必對他造成一些影響，喚起一些舊時的記憶，或深植在內心的感受。也難怪當他被運到法國去的時候，需要接受再一次的洗腦以消去那屬於人性的部分。

"所以我們的美人還好嗎？我看他最近的影片，美麗依舊啊。我想念他和我們過去的歡樂時光，想得都掉淚了。我再也不會戀愛了，不會再那麼──"

Rumlow今天裡第三次毫無禮貌地掛上對方的電話。

"所以現在該怎麼辦？"E大聲發問，同時不安地看著冬兵。地上已經收拾乾淨了，冬兵仍然像個局外人一樣不動如山，但他的金屬食指，正在緩慢而堅定地，抬起來，放下去。一時間整個房間裡只聽到儀器運轉和冬兵敲椅子的聲音。實驗室裡裡外外的人都看著Rumlow。

Pierce說過滿足冬兵的需要，只要能夠完成任務，他無所謂。Rumlow不會拿這事情去煩Pierce，他肩膀上的重擔已經快壓垮他了，Rumlow想為他分擔。

"還在等什麼？去幫冬兵找吃的回來。"Rumlow指著實驗室外的特戰隊員們。

人 群一哄而散。在等待的期間，Rumlow看著冬兵的健康檢查報告，確認他身體狀況良好，只需做些調整。冬兵仍在敲椅子，Rumlow差一點就衝過去扳他的 手指，讓他別再敲了。沒多久，特戰隊員就陸續回來了。他們像是對神祉獻祭一樣，將他們覺得好吃的昂貴的有特色的食物一一擺在桌上。冬兵的眼神在食物上緩緩 游移著，Rumlow很怕他再一次掀桌，這樣下去不知道要繼續鬧到什麼時候。最後一名特戰隊員C回來了，他捧著一個裝著漢堡的外帶餐盒，把其他人的食物擠 開，擺上自己的。"九十年的老店，絕對好吃。"

冬兵抬起頭來看他，然後把眼神定在C的金髮上。Rumlow突然覺得 C很像一個人，那短短的金髮，高壯的身材，藍色的眼睛。冬兵選了他的九十年老店漢堡。其他人發出失望的嘆息，C則是握緊了拳頭做出一個勝利的姿勢。 Rumlow注意到，Rollins的臉色很難看，他一定在後悔自己為什麼沒有出去買食物。

"好了你們都該滾 了。"Rumlow把大家再度驅離。他一整天沒有吃東西，只能撿冬兵選剩的吃。他有點不爽，又很煩，不知道還會再出什麼狀況。他去基地裡的藥房，藥師已經 下班了，要領藥也需要登記，但Rumlow管不了那麼多。他闖進去，找到煩寧，這是他少數知道的安眠藥。他一向不需要靠安眠藥就能入睡，隨時隨地都行，這 是多年來出入戰場養成的能力。但他有感覺今晚會睡得不好，或許一直到洞見計畫那三艘航母升空之前他都需要來顆安眠藥。

等他回到實驗室，冬兵已經吃飽了。E很鄭重地宣布，冬兵需要洗個澡。

******

"按照你的說法，你的同事都很崇拜拆蛋專家，他們想要取悅他。"

"他們想要的遠不止於此。"

待續


	3. Chapter 3

3.

冬兵乾乾淨淨的，Rumlow看不出來他有洗澡的必要，可是他已經站起來了。E派了一個科學家帶他去最近的一間浴室。Rumlow理智上認為只是洗個澡而已應該不會有什麼問題，但不安的感覺像片徘徊不去的烏雲一般壟罩著他。他想了想，決定跟上。Rollins緊追在後。

Rumlow跟著冬兵一進浴室，就發現他們並不孤單。浴室牆上有好幾個蓮蓬頭排排掛好，沒有隔間。特戰隊都是男人，平日肩併肩作戰，不介意在隊友的視線下裸體。於是幾個剛結束任務的特戰隊員正在裡頭沖澡，他們驚愕地看著偶像就這樣走進來，還開始解開浴袍的帶子。冬兵脫下浴袍，看也沒看就往後扔到Rollins身上。他站到其中一個蓮蓬頭下，身體就像一片開闊的草原一樣一覽無遺。沒有人說話，甚至沒有人敢動，只有水柱嘩啦嘩啦落在地上的聲音。

不像浴室裡的其他男人，個個將身材鍛鍊到壯碩無比，那一塊塊巨大的肌肉是他們雄性的象徵，叫囂著自己的力量。冬兵的身材修長勻稱，線條優美，肌肉緊實但不誇張，有血有肉的那隻手臂同樣強而有力。可能是長期冷凍的關係，他的皮膚很好，充滿彈性而有光澤。他閉上眼睛仰著頭，任由水噴灑在他的臉上。當熱水從蓮蓬頭灑下，順著他露出的細長頸項，光滑無毛的胸口，形狀好看的腹肌，那片仍有毛髮覆蓋的地方，以及結實的大腿和意外細的小腿曲線，一路滑下時，Rumlow能看見基本上已經捧著浴袍呈現石化狀態的Rollins正在吞口水。浴室裡水氣氤氳，其他特戰隊員還沒有從原來只出現在教學影片裡的冬兵突然現身在他們面前寬衣解帶的震驚中恢復過來，他們奄奄一息的理智就再一次受到打擊。有一個還頂著一頭泡沫的傢伙突然彎著腰摀住下體。

"噢...噢......呃......那個......我......"科學家開始語無倫次，一下子左轉，一下子右轉，好像他一時無法決定是要出去還是要撞牆。

"媽的真丟臉，你們還不快滾出去。"Rumlow不耐煩地揮揮手。

這時候有人決定幹蠢事。其他人都準備退開，只有D沒有動。D站在另一面牆邊的蓮蓬頭下，對冬兵吹了一個口哨。D平常就是個不太有操守的人，嘴巴尤其需要用硫酸徹底清潔消毒。下至鄰居上至英國女王，在他的嘴裡只是欠他用老二安慰的寂寞芳心，被他伸出豬蹄亂摸過的女人手牽手連起來能繞著華盛頓圍一圈。Rumlow討厭他，但他是個非常優秀的士兵，對於任務交辦沒有一次搞砸過，而他的私德部分不屬於Rumlow的管轄範圍。如今他決定幹一件會讓他終身後悔的事。

"嘿冬兵，要一起洗嗎？"D對著冬兵扶起自己的老二，向空氣戳了戳。"沒想到你是個漂亮的小伙子。"

"別鬧了D，這很噁心。"Rollins喝斥他。

但D引起冬兵的注意。冬兵轉過來，注視著他。他滴著水，朝D的方向慢慢走去。Rumlow預期自己會看到D被冬兵修理一頓，或許會被扭臂膀之類的。更有可能的是，他想起V的話，那個暴力玫瑰會做的事，那麼被扭的八成會是他剛剛朝著冬兵獻寶的那組東西。他想在衝突擴大之前制止他們兩個，又有點好奇接下來會發生的事。

冬兵走到他的面前，歪著頭看他。D的豬蹄自動反應，一把摸到冬兵的屁股上，就像他之前摸那些餐廳女侍或是空服人員一樣，然後再對冬兵露出一個猥褻的笑容。Rumlow以為這隻豬蹄終於要被扭斷了，他往前跨了一步試圖調停。冬兵的金屬手臂像一道銀色閃電一樣，快速地抬起來伸向D的臉，然後又很快收回去。

D摀著他的右眼尖叫，血從他的指縫間流出來。D倒在冬兵的腳邊打滾，其他人爭先恐後奪門而出，科學家嚇呆在一旁。身為浴室裡少數沒有脫光衣服的人，Rumlow和Rollins迅速地拔出腰間的配槍指著冬兵，"不准動！你他媽的不准動！"。Rumlow能感覺到有一滴汗滑落他的臉頰，他的靴子浸濕了。

冬兵轉過來面對他們倆，面無表情的他左手裡握著一個東西。他把那東西往Rumlow一扔，打到Rumlow的腹部又滾到地上。那是D的眼珠，血淋淋地泡在地上的一灘水裡。冬兵走回他的蓮蓬頭下，像是什麼事都沒發生一樣繼續洗澡。

"FUCK！"Rollins罵了一聲。浴袍已經被他扔在地上。

"我猜你一定很不想聽到我說「我早就告訴過你了」"Y的聲音從門口傳來，"但我早就告訴過你了。"

"閉嘴，Y，別在那裡看熱鬧。"Rumlow抹掉臉上的汗和水蒸氣，槍仍指著冬兵。"外面的快來把D帶走！"

在外頭的特戰隊員立刻一擁而上將仍然哀號不已的D抬了出去，科學家連滾帶爬地跟了出去。

"什麼看熱鬧，我是來幫你的。"Y走到眼珠子的前面，蹲下來仔細看了看，"看來他有新招了。"

"你來幹嘛？"

"就說了，我的隊員想看看冬兵。順便當你的小天使，拯救你的屁股不被上面的踢。"

"那現在該怎麼辦？要找一堆人來制伏他嗎？"

"為什麼要？"Y壓下Rumlow握著槍的手，"他洗澡的時候喜歡一個人，先出去吧。"

Rumlow和Rollins盯著冬兵的背影退出浴室，Y的兩個手下站在外面，一個拿著大毛巾，另一個拿著新的浴袍。

"我應該要打給Pierce。告訴他冬兵失控了，應該要再洗腦一次。"Rumlow拿出手機，在走廊上走來走去。Rollins沉默不語站在一旁。

"R，停下來。"Y擋在Rumlow的面前，"你看看現在幾點了？半夜兩點。你要打電話給Pierce把他挖起來說什麼？長官，剛剛有個人對冬兵毛手毛腳，被冬兵摘了眼珠子，請回來把冬兵好好洗個腦，讓他下次不要反抗乖乖被摸，要是他們想爬上他的床他也要自動張開雙腿。你要這麼說嗎？"

"當然不是那樣，天啊，我沒把他當成是可以用來發洩的...的隨便什麼。"Rumlow指著緊閉的浴室門，"你沒見到他做了什麼事嗎？他挖出一個人的眼珠！我的意思是，他可以揍他一頓就好了，挖眼珠，有那個必要嗎？"

"他第一次在我那裡對付這種騷擾的時候，扯掉我一個手下的手臂，一整隻手臂喔。有沒有這麼做的必要不是你決定的，是他。除了執行任務，其他時候他陰晴不定，想怎麼做就怎麼做，我們很難去預測，根本沒辦法知道他的心裡在想什麼，事實上我們根本不知道他有沒有在想。所以我們只能小心一點不要去踩到地雷引發爆炸而已。"

"可是這樣難道不算不穩定嗎？"

"等他開始亂問問題，問說為什麼我要去殺那個人？我為什麼會在這裡？Steve是誰？什麼是大峽谷？等他開始問這些問題，那才算是不穩定，才需要三更半夜把上面的吵醒叫他們來啟動洗腦程序，懂嗎？其他都是在正常值裡的反應而已。"

Rumlow瞪著他，但沒有說什麼。他們一群人站在走廊上，聽著浴室裡的水聲。

水聲停了，過不久浴室門突然打開，Rumlow和Rollins往後站了一步，槍還緊握在手上。Y的兩個手下立刻圍上去，拿著大毛巾的那個開始小心翼翼地幫他擦拭身體，另外一個再幫他穿上浴袍。他們兩個不看不該看的，不碰不該碰的，十分熟練的樣子，好像這樣做很多次了。

冬兵無視於走廊上的一堆人，往實驗室的方向走去。其他人默默跟在他身後，好像他謙卑的隨從。實驗室裡的科學家們早就收到消息，他們戰戰兢兢地看著冬兵走進來，坐回洗腦機的椅子上。Y的手下叫他們拿來吹風機，駕輕就熟地幫冬兵吹頭髮，動作姿勢之專業，彷彿平常就在理髮店打工一樣。另一個則單腳跪下幫冬兵擦腳。Rumlow咬著牙站在一旁，對他眼前的景象感到不可思議。冬兵被整理好之後，躺回冷凍槽裡。Y的手下幫他把蓋子蓋上。"晚安。"其中一個敲敲蓋子說。實驗室的氣氛瞬間放鬆下來，科學家們癱坐在椅子上。

"等等，他不是才剛睡了一年多嗎？現在又躺回去是怎麼回事？"Rumlow問。

E摘下眼鏡揉眼睛，"只要不是在出任務的時候，他的作息就都很正常。早就過了睡覺時間了。"

"跟他們講講接下來還有什麼要注意的。"Y對著兩個手下說。然後他面向Rumlow，"請我喝一杯，你辦公室應該有藏吧。"

Rumlow的確有藏。現在已經快要半夜三點，Rollins說他要去醫院看看D，然後回家躺一躺，他的背影有些落寞。Rumlow則是帶著Y回他的辦公室。他從抽屜裡挖出一瓶波本，拿出兩個杯子，一口氣各倒了半杯，再遞一杯給Y。

"剛剛那是怎麼回事？難道以後每天晚上冬兵洗完澡我們都得這樣伺候他？"Rumlow說。

"只要他醒著就要。"Y把自己陷入沙發椅裡。"你也知道越精密的儀器保養就越複雜。"

"你說的好像他不是人一樣。"

"別把他當成人，這樣你會比較好過。"Y喝了一口之後繼續說，"不把他當成人就不會去想，他還有家人嗎？他的興趣是什麼？他是做了什麼才會淪落到這樣的下場。"

"你把他當成人過。"

"他從法國來沒多久，狀況不穩定到需要被洗腦。我在門外聽見他的慘叫，一個科學家興致勃勃地跟我說他們怎麼做的，好像就是電他的腦子什麼的。他講得口沫橫飛的，冬兵在裡面一直慘叫。所以我就說電你媽啊，然後把他痛打一頓。"Y笑了起來，"他被我揍到尿褲子了，活該。後來冬兵就像死了一樣躺在病床上。我就想，如果是我們英國人，這時候就要來杯茶。所以他醒了以後我就泡杯茶給他，隔天又一杯，再加上一份大餐，就這樣一直到他又被凍回去。"

Y的杯子空了，Rumlow又幫他倒了一點。"就是這種事會害我開始懷疑，我這樣做到底對不對？我一直以來相信的為之奮鬥的信念到底有沒有問題？把一個活生生的人搞成這樣是對的嗎？害我有一陣子心情很差，然後冬兵又把我的那群小夥子們搞得天翻地覆的。那段時間倫敦九頭蛇就像馬戲團一樣亂成一團。"

"我覺得華盛頓這裡也快了。"Rumlow清空自己的杯子，"明明他就是個男人，鬍子還沒刮耶。"

"你覺得是法國和義大利的九頭蛇把他寵成這樣的吧？你知道M還為他寫過一首歌叫什麼〈噢我的冬陽〉的嗎？超蠢的，他們來倫敦度假的時候還跑來唱給他聽，冬兵還一臉嫌棄的樣子。其實他們不是寵他，他對他們來說就是一件非常昂貴、非常稀有，非常有趣的玩具和武器，只是他有著溫暖的軀體和美麗的大眼睛而已。他們照顧他伺候他，是因為這件武器需要這樣的照顧，就像你的槍要保養清潔要上油一樣。如果他們真的把他當成寶貝或美人，他們就會把他送回美國了，特別是在「Steve」出土之後。他們不會允許冬兵被搶走的，他們的佔有慾不允許。"Y打了個嗝，又喝了一口，"那些看起來像是追求的行為，為了跟他同一隊大打出手，拿食物進貢給他這些的，其實是為了他們自己。冬兵是最強的，所以是大家的偶像，如果你能夠打敗，甚至是征服和佔有這樣危險又強大的人呢？最強的就是你了。"Y點點頭，"你也知道我們內部競爭有多激烈，每個人都是見鬼的自大狂。"

"好，不把他當人。但我要怎麼避免因他而起的混亂？"

Y聳聳肩，"我也不知道，因為我失敗了。冬兵是firestarter，他會到處放火，這裡點一個那裡點一個，讓你的傢伙們打成一團，我不知道他是怎樣做到的，我也不知道他是不是有意的。反正小心一點就是了。也別讓他搞到需要再被洗腦的程度，那實在......"Y盯著Rumlow，"R，你曾經懷疑過嗎？這一切？"

Rumlow想起Pierce。他知道的一切，關於九頭蛇的理念，一個只有秩序沒又犯罪的完美世界，全都是來自Pierce。他的父親當年死於黑手黨的火拼之中，只因為他不幸地出現在錯誤的地方。他的母親早就病逝，他們又沒有親戚可以收留他。所以Rumlow就成了孤兒，做一個孤兒為了活下去會做的事，偷竊，強盜，還有更多。是Pierce發現了他，當他在偷Pierce的錢包被當場發現時，Pierce沒有把他痛打一頓，或是送到警察局，而是幫他點了一份午餐，要他慢慢吃。Pierce坐在他的對面看著他吃，淺淺的笑容，燦爛的金髮，藍色的眼睛像西西里的晴空一樣，Rumlow覺得自己一定是碰到天使了。Pierce問他爸媽在哪裡？他說他們都不在了。所以你沒有家，Pierce幫他加點一個提拉米蘇做點心的時候問他，我可以給你一個家，你會有好多家人，我也會是你的家人，我們會為了一個共同的目標一起努力。你願意加入嗎？

Rumlow沒有理由說不。從那時候起，他對Pierce說的話沒有一次懷疑過。

"不，我不曾懷疑過。"Rumlow說。

"那麼你是幸運的。"

他們又閒聊了一會，Y就說要回飯店睡覺了，明天一早他們的觀光行程是林肯紀念堂。"林肯帶給人們不配擁有的東西：自由。我要去想像當九頭蛇佔領世界時，那個林肯雕像被炸爛的樣子。"

******

"你的新同事，對於性騷擾的反應很強烈也很直接。他直接戳對方的眼睛。"

然後挖出來，Rumlow想當然爾地隱去這部分沒講。"我覺得這樣有點反應過度。"

"性騷擾其實和性侵害一樣，會對被害人造成傷害和影響。他聽起來像是有過這樣的遭遇好多次了。"

"那也沒辦法，他長得挺不錯的。"

"那也不該是騷擾他的藉口。Johnson先生，你的工作環境很封閉嗎？你們對於伴侶的選擇很有限嗎？例如全部都是男性？"

"也不完全是。的確我們大多數都是男人，可我們也不是在監獄裡，我們可以從其他管道認識別的妞。"

"所以這是關於同儕之間的競爭意識。"

"沒錯，一切都和競爭有關。"

******

Rumlow大概只隨便睡了一小時就起床，煩寧沒派上用場，但他還不打算歸還。他淋浴，刮鬍子，換上乾淨的衣服，先去了醫院探望D。命是保住了，但右眼就沒那麼幸運。然後他來到Pierce的家。Pierce的妻子幾年前離開他，他的子女也都住在外地。他雖然獨居，但還是和家人保持親密的關係。Rumlow很好奇他是怎麼做到的，一邊忙著征服世界，一邊又能當居家好男人。一邊計畫要設計出永不降落的航母一次消滅幾千萬人，一邊又聽女兒說她的生活煩惱為她指點迷津。Rumlow自己過不了這樣的生活，雖然說他也算是過著雙面生活的人，但有些事情，神盾局和九頭蛇沒有那麼大的差別。

Pierce正在吃早餐，他要Rumlow拿個盤子和杯子來坐下，然後幫他準備炒蛋和牛奶。Rumlow告訴Pierce昨晚在浴室發生的事，Pierce聽了之後似乎覺得挺有趣的。

"或許是醒來以後有點起床氣吧？先觀察幾天吧，再來決定有沒有必要重新洗腦。"

Rumlow離開Pierce的家時心情變好了，他又找回堅持下去的力氣，覺得自己有辦法面對接下來冬兵可能搞出的一切亂子。

但當他推開實驗室的門走進去的時候，他想好吧他還沒有準備好要面對這個。

待續


	4. Chapter 4

Rumlow在九頭蛇待了超過二十年了。這些年來，他看過許許多多的科學家。這些為九頭蛇效力的科學家之中，有的是被逼的，有的則是出於純粹的熱情。以Rumlow的觀察，工作動機是出於恐懼的往往比出於興趣的更有效率。他們會一邊顫抖著編寫毀滅世界的程式，一邊想著電話那頭傳來家人的啜泣聲，或是一曝光不是死就是終身監禁的骯髒小祕密，然後加快了手指的速度。至於熱愛工作的科學家們，則是散發一股讓Rumlow厭惡的氣息。這些科學家有真正認同九頭蛇理念的，也有那種沉迷於禁忌實驗而被主流科學圈逐出學界的，也有被瘋狂的求知慾和好奇心驅使的。而Rumlow不知道他現在看到的是哪一種。

冬兵還是坐在他的椅子上發呆，完全無視此刻正跪在他的腳邊幫他剪腳趾甲的E。

“E，你他媽的在幹嘛？”Rumlow看著圍在四周的科學家們，拿吹風機的，拿刮鬍刀的，捧著毛巾的，冬兵吃剩的早餐還擺在一旁，桌上有一個描繪精美花卉的茶壺，還有一碟剩下一半的法式鹹派，有個科學家推著掛了一排衣服的活動衣架進到實驗室來。Rumlow覺得自己像是闖入哪個巨星的後台休息室一樣。

E專注在他的工作上頭也不抬。就像他平常專注在電腦螢幕上一樣。他現在正小心翼翼捧著冬兵的裸足，用謹慎的動作幫他剪腳趾甲。他把指甲剪好之後接過毛巾，幫冬兵擦擦腳才放下。

“我在幫冬兵剪腳趾甲。”E站起來擦擦手，“反正手指甲都剪了，腳指甲當然也要。”

Rumlow一時不知道該如何反應，因為E的回答太理所當然了，彷彿頂尖科學家幫另一個男人剪腳指甲是天經地義的事情。他們是全球性極端主義的恐怖組織，成員遍布世界的每個角落，他們應該要計畫著如何占領這個世界，把它搞得天翻地覆，而不是像那些水療中心的按摩師一樣跪在別人的腳邊，來個去角質或深層滋潤皮膚的療程。Rumlow仔細看看冬兵，他的鬍子剃掉了，雙頰乾乾淨淨的，看起來很年輕又充滿朝氣，如果他的雙眼不是那麼空洞無神，身上不是穿著睡袍，他大概就跟外頭那些蹦蹦跳跳的小鬼沒什麼兩樣。

但他遠不是那些蹦蹦跳跳的小鬼。有個科學家忍不住伸手摸了摸他的頭髮，冬兵連看也沒有看他，一個拳頭揍向他的臉，那個管不住自己的手的傢伙瞬間血流滿面，嗚嗚叫著“我的鼻子！”

“我就說了非必要不准碰他！”E有些氣急敗壞，要其他人趕緊把受傷的人扶出去。實驗室裡的科學家們驚魂未定地繼續他們手上在做的事，裝作沒有人揍人也沒有人被揍得哭出來一樣。E盯著冬兵深呼吸好幾口之後才轉過來面對Rumlow。

“我們幫他刮鬍子，剪指甲，還幫他剪了頭髮，讓髮尾不會亂翹。”一個科學家一邊收拾現場的混亂一邊說。

“可能你們有些誤會。”Rumlow看著這些阿宅科學家，然後無法控制他的暴怒，“這裡不是什麼該死的美容美髮護膚中心！”

E直視著他，又厚又髒的鏡片後頭的眼光尖銳而不滿。Rumlow從沒看過那些科學家這樣面對他。他們總是安靜地沉浸在自己的世界裡，對著螢幕自言自語，怯懦的身影和急速的語氣顯示他們對於和真人交流有某種程度的障礙。可是現在？E顯得勇敢又怒氣沖沖，“你看著他的左手，看啊！你覺得那樣的手該怎麼剪指甲？你要他像貓一樣抓傷別人的臉，要他的腳趾甲刺穿襪子嗎？為什麼你們總是只看表面？”

“那刮鬍子和剪頭髮又是怎麼回事？”

E指著房間對面的電腦，“你自己去看！”

Rumlow想到又要看電子郵件，不禁有噩夢重演的感覺。他打開電子信箱，看見有一封來自宣傳部的郵件。九頭蛇哪裡來的宣傳部？

\------

主旨：冬兵影片拍攝事宜

寄件人：宣傳部

收件人：華盛頓

親愛的華盛頓：

首先，恭喜你們擔任這次存放冬兵的重責大任。不需要過多強調和提醒，貴基地應該知道冬兵是珍貴的武器和資產，請善加保養與維護。為了提升九頭蛇整體士氣，還有激勵特戰隊員的進步與成長，我們將要在貴基地進行最新的冬兵影片拍攝。你們不需要多做準備，你們甚至不會發現我們的存在，只要幫他準備好服裝，在指定的時間出一個任務或訓練課程就可以了。如果有需要訪問貴基地的人員，我們會提前通知。

另外，請在今日將定裝照發給我們，我們必須確定冬兵的造型符合他的形象和影片的性質。

祝日安

你誠摯的

九頭蛇宣傳部

\------

所以之前那些像暑假大片的東西都是這個宣傳部搞出來的，而這個宣傳部的層級遠高過他們，可以對各基地指手畫腳。Rumlow嘆了一口氣之後把郵件關掉。真他媽笑死人了，你要去哪裡跟誰宣傳九頭蛇啊？嘿年輕人，你還在為你的未來感到徬徨嗎？你想要擁有更豐富美好的人生嗎？歡迎加入九頭蛇的行列，和我們一起毀滅世界吧！我們保證有最好的福利，和最完整的訓練課程及生涯規劃。放屁！

“我們之前就收到服裝製作的要求，今天要發定裝照。”E走向那一排衣服，“我們參考了他之前的影片。在德國的那件立領、雙排扣、中長款的軍裝大衣、在俄國那件是大翻領帶毛領的長風衣，這些風格在華盛頓穿都太突兀了，所以我們不走那個路線。”

Rumlow接近目瞪口呆的狀態，最後他比了一個手勢要E繼續他的服裝發表會。

E和他的阿宅們有些不易察覺的興奮，剛剛的不愉快像是沒發生過。他從衣架上抽出一件黑色皮衣，“你看這件，短版皮衣，收腰窄版設計，左袖加大，穿在他身上會很合身，但一點也不妨礙他的活動，你看這個線條，”他把皮衣拿向Rumlow，Rumlow一點也不想看，“還有手套、護膝、黑色戰略褲、軍靴。簡單俐落，不張揚，這件是讓他進行狙擊任務的時候穿的。”

天啊。

“然後這件，是讓他在直接進攻的場合穿的，他的金屬手臂要露出來，才能嚇到敵人，對吧？”E似乎對這一件特別感到驕傲，他要阿宅科學家們幫冬兵穿起來，冬兵沒有反抗。“下半身一樣，上半身，一樣是皮製的，但沒有左袖，你注意到了嗎？”Rumlow給他一個扭曲的微笑，E站到冬兵身邊比手畫腳，“但我們加了腰帶和背帶，可以加裝很多武器、炸藥。後背還有暗扣，他可以掛一把小的衝鋒槍在背上。”

冬兵換裝完畢，Rumlow必須承認他穿上這一身行頭之後變得和之前不一樣了。他看起來危險，冰冷，像是二十一世紀版的龐克死神。E捧著一個遮住下半臉的面具出來給他戴上，“再加個護目鏡，沒人認得出他來，不用搞那個很醜的戰鬥迷彩。”

即使是美國隊長也認不出來，Rumlow有些幸災樂禍地想。冬兵瞪著眼前的牆壁，讓那些科學家像擺弄洋娃娃一樣幫他穿穿脫脫。科學家們用熱烈到不正常的眼神注視著他，愛撫他。如果這些阿宅們在家裡會玩那種胸部大到不成比例腰又細到像根牙籤的模型，大概也是用這種眼神看著的。超大型的偶像公仔任他們擺布打扮，多少阿宅的夢想在這裡實現了。

“雖然他會戴護目鏡，但也有可能會摘下來，我們想加強一下眼睛的部分，讓他的眼神看起來更嚴厲一點。”E拿出一個方形的化妝盒，一個上面有兩個C交叉天殺的化妝盒。Rumlow發誓如果E拿出眼影他一定要揍他。

“他是個士兵，士兵畫你媽的眼線。”他叫人去他的辦公室拿來他的黑色反光塗膏，然後在冬兵的眼睛周圍亂塗一通，“防反光的，懂嗎？如果你非要在他的眼睛上塗東西就塗這個，別拿女人的玩意出來。”

E看著冬兵之後皺起眉頭，“老實說你塗得很醜，他看起來像隻浣熊。”

冬兵的眼睛因為浣熊而抬了起來，雖然只有一點點。

“給他拍照傳過去就對了！”Rumlow不耐煩地推開他們走出去。

******

Pierce突然出現在九頭蛇基地裡的時候冬兵正在吃午餐。阿宅科學家們已經學乖了，他們拿食物的照片給冬兵看，讓他直接選了再訂，這樣就不用勞師動眾去幫他買來進貢。冬兵看起來只是隨便點點，一桌子的食物就擺在他面前任他挑選。他很挑剔，喝一口湯，扔掉湯匙；吃一口麵，再叉一塊肉排。沒有哪一樣是全部吃完的。但那是在Pierce進來之前。

Pierce看見那麼多食物有點驚訝，“冬兵的胃口這麽好。”

“他不會每道都吃。”E小心翼翼回答。Rumlow注意到剛剛被冬兵揍到頭破血流的傢伙不在，Pierce不會親眼看到冬兵暴行的後果。

“既然如此，我和冬兵一起吃好了。”有人趕緊搬了椅子來給Pierce讓他坐下。Pierce朝Rumlow招招手，Rumlow搖頭拒絕了。他站在一邊，看起來很隨意，其實他把手放在腰間的槍上。誰知道冬兵會不會突然發狂？只要他敢，Rumlow會在他傷害Pierce之前殺了他。但Pierce看起來一點也不覺得感到威脅的樣子，他就像在高級餐廳吃飯一樣悠哉，把餐巾攤開來擺在大腿上，還讓人幫他倒了杯白酒。Pierce一邊用餐一邊問E關於冬兵的狀況，E回報了血壓心跳還有一堆身體檢查的數據。重點就是冬兵的狀況很好，可以開始進行訓練課程了。Pierce看起來很滿意，然後審視著冬兵的臉，注意到他刮了鬍子還剪了頭髮，Rumlow之前亂畫的反光塗膏已經洗掉了。E向他說明接下來的訓練課程和宣傳部的要求。

Rumlow突然有點希望冬兵可以當著Pierce的面像昨晚一樣發大小姐脾氣，把食物掃到地上，或是乾脆掀了桌子，這樣他就有理由請求Pierce幫冬兵洗腦一次，把之前他在歐洲留下的那堆亂七八糟的習慣都處理掉。但此刻的他雖然一如往常地安靜，卻有著不一樣的動作和反應，看起來溫順多了。他乖乖吃眼前那盤咖哩飯，喝牛奶，沒有換菜也沒有亂丟餐具。Pierce偶爾會對他說幾句鼓勵的話，像是“你的工作對我們很重要，我們需要你的專長”之類的，Rumlow不知道冬兵聽進去多少，但他看起來很認真在聽Pierce說的話，或至少緊盯著Pierce的金髮。這場面真他媽詭異，他們明明就是恐怖組織的頭子和殺人武器，卻表現得像慈愛的長輩正在諄諄教誨學生一樣。當E拿出他們為冬兵選的服裝，那件老實說看起來很像某些地下俱樂部的人會穿的東西時，Pierce說他們選得好，冬兵穿起來一定很好看，冬兵甚至露出一個被稱讚以後的小小微笑。

這傢伙還有裝乖這一招。

Pierce吃完飯之後就回神盾局了，臨走前還叮嚀E和Rumlow一些事情。他對Rumlow說，“昨晚的事大概真的只是起床氣，我看他現在挺穩定的。”Rumlow只能勉強點頭同意。接著Pierce彎下腰來拍拍冬兵的肩，要他為了崇高的理想好好努力。冬兵看著他─事實上是看著他的金髮─然後乖巧地點點頭。

Pierce走了之後冬兵又回復到冷酷封閉的樣子，但Rumlow注意到他在看他。然後冬兵當著Rumlow的面，輕輕抬起那隻美麗的金屬手臂，掀翻整張桌子，把所有沒吃完的菜和餐具都摔在地上。

******

“醫生，你知道那種辦公室賤人吧？在老闆面前裝乖寶寶，在其他人面前耍大牌，拆蛋專家就是這樣。有一堆人拉著我才沒有衝過去揍他兩拳。”

“有些人為了成功，是會比較不擇手段。或許他是一個初來乍到的新人，想爭取主管的讚賞？”

“我不覺得是，他已經獲得夠多器重了，他就是個辦公室賤人。而且辦公室賤人還有一點特別厲害，就是挑撥離間。”

******

下午他們決定先讓冬兵挑選隊員。和冬兵配合不是件容易的事，就好像醫生開刀也要選和他合作無間有默契的護理人員一起進開刀房一樣。冬兵的隊員，或者該說是他的小跟班，需要能夠迅速判斷冬兵現在需要什麽武器，要進行什麽戰略，才能配合他。冬兵不喜歡被打斷進攻的節奏，如果你打斷他的行動，他可能一個反手打斷你的鼻子。

特戰隊員們集合在訓練場上，一個個躍躍欲試，興致勃勃，空氣中有種躁動和一觸即發的熱度。冬兵進來的時候訓練場裡瞬間安靜下來，他已經換上阿宅科學家為他設計的第一套衣服，那件‘收腰窄版’的皮衣合身地貼在他身上，黑色戰術褲和軍靴令他的腳步沉重而殺氣騰騰。他坐在阿宅科學家為他準備的大椅子上，雙腿大張，睥睨著對他目不轉睛的特戰隊員們。然後他朝Rumlow點點頭。

去你的，把我當成你的手下，Rumlow忿忿不平地想。但他還是轉過去對著大家，“兩個人一組，開始吧。”

特戰隊員們開始和彼此博鬥。平常他們也很常這樣訓練，但今天他們的鬥志更高昂。因為那個之前只出現在影片和傳說中的男人正坐在一旁看著他們，評價他們。能被選上對特戰隊員們來說是莫大的榮幸，是一種被強者的肯定，表示他們有資格挑戰強者，甚至打敗強者。他們比平常還要更專注，也更用力。Rumlow能看見他們每個人粗大的脖子都冒著青筋。這時冬兵說話了，很小聲，但Rumlow能聽見，“你挑。”

這是Rumlow第一次親耳聽見冬兵說話。和現場充滿殺伐的怒吼不一樣，他的聲音，很柔軟，很好聽，幾乎是有點誘人。那不是冬兵的聲音，那是Barnes中士的聲音。

Rumlow繞著訓練場，一邊看著每個人的狀況一邊做記錄，其中C特別吸引他的注意力。C是個精明到近乎狡猾的人，他有點小聰明，戰鬥時不只靠蠻力也會使用技巧。Rumlow覺得他其實挺適合進冬兵的小隊，他會臨機應變。而Rumlow不是唯一個注意到C的人，冬兵也在盯著他。現場有數十人，揮灑著汗水和鮮血，人人像野獸一樣打得你死我活，像是一場特別獻給冬兵的表演，冬兵卻只看著C。Rumlow不知道冬兵看到的是C的戰鬥技巧，還是那一頭和“Steve”相似的金髮跟身型。

C撂倒他的對手，然後朝地上吐口水。他大口喘氣著，厚實的胸膛快速起伏非常明顯。他朝冬兵露出一個洋洋得意的微笑之後眨眼，像是挑釁，更像是挑逗。冬兵仍然沒有表情，但他的眼光沒有移開過。

Rumlow看得差不多了之後要大家停下，幾乎每個人都掛彩了。Rumlow點了好幾人出來，他們為自己的入選而振奮，但在冬兵面前可不能毛燥。Rumlow繞過自信滿滿的C，事實上，他正在考慮要把他調到別的城市去，因為把他和冬兵擺同一個隊上朝夕相處，給Rumlow一種不安的感覺。人人都有企圖心，但他的企圖心太明顯又太強烈，他想要的可不只是當冬兵的隊員而已。而冬兵昨晚選了他的漢堡。

“就這樣。”Rumlow對冬兵說。他選的這幾個都很機靈，戰鬥技巧也好，也善於團隊合作，那種很厲害的孤狼他一個都沒選。C對自己的落選感到不可思議，正當他準備開口抗議的時候冬兵站起來了。

冬兵走下他的寶座，在眾人的注視下朝著C走過去。他停在C的面前，看著他好一會兒。現場一片鴉雀無聲，然後在C試著往前更靠近一步的時候他轉過身來面對Rumlow，“我要他。”

訓練場的靜默一瞬間被打破，眾人都在竊竊私語。被冬兵親手挑選的男人，Rumlow可以想像C接下來會多麼囂張，而這傢伙立刻就應證了Rumlow的看法，他轉過去，朝其他的特戰隊員比了一根中指。冬兵視而不見，他繼續往Rumlow挑出來的人走去，他慢慢從那一排人面前走過，然後停在兩個人面前，“這兩個，我不要。”

搞什麼鬼？Rumlow舉起他的記分板，“這兩個人很不錯的，他們速度快又敏捷，你剛剛沒看到嗎？”

冬兵理都不理他。先說讓Rumlow挑，又推翻他的決定，讓Rumlow覺得冬兵是不是在針對他。冬兵的嘴巴蹦出一個強硬的“不”

Rumlow能看見那兩個人的臉色一陣青一陣白，人群裡已經傳來訕笑的聲音。當眾被冬兵刷下來，等於是宣布他們不夠強，冬兵不屑與他們同隊。這是當著其他競爭對手的面給他們活生生的羞辱。這兩個人以後在團隊裡大概會被無止境地嘲笑，而他們為了證明自己不是弱者八成也會做出誇張的事。Rumlow想到就頭痛，他不喜歡有人破壞秩序。

其中一個人氣得臉色漲紅，看起來腦袋像是要爆炸了一樣。他伸出手朝冬兵快步走去，“你他媽的有沒有搞錯？你的意思是老子不夠強嗎？”他把手搭到冬兵的肩膀上試圖把冬兵扳過來面對他，冬兵的左手一瞬間就往後抓住那個膽敢冒犯他的手，他轉過來一個用力，Rumlow聽見骨頭斷裂的啪啪聲響，還有那個不知死活的傢伙響徹雲霄的哀嚎。

“我的意思是當我說不的時候就是不。”他低聲說。這是冬兵的聲音，不是Barnes中士的，因為連Rumlow都感覺到腳底發冷。冬兵鬆開那個傢伙用怪異角度扭曲著的手讓他倒在地板上，然後朝他的胸口用力補了一腳，Rumlow覺得他的肋骨應該也斷了幾根。

冬兵扔下鴉雀無聲的人們頭也不回地離開了。

******

Rumlow在黃昏的時候回神盾局去看看有沒有什麼事情要處理的。Rollins一早打電話給他說他不進九頭蛇基地，Rumlow要他回神盾局幫他補填一堆沒完沒了的報告，可是他不見人影，搞不好他今天也沒有進神盾局。Rumlow覺得很可笑，Rollins到底期待看到什麼？從睡夢中醒來的公主，跳著輕盈優雅的舞步，跟小鳥和松鼠講話唱歌嗎？冬兵是毀滅性武器，Rollins不應該感覺到幻滅，而是覺得媽的真帥才對。

但是他才來兩天，九頭蛇華盛頓分部已經損兵折將兩個特戰隊員和一個科學家了。這情況可不妙。

Rollins果然沒有進神盾局，Rumlow一堆該處理的事情根本都還丟在那裡。他用他會的各種語言把Rollins咒罵一遍之後開始工作。現在就沒有一個人讓他放心了？接下來冬兵還要上課，受訓，拍宣傳部影片，誰知道在他真正能上場之前還會搞出什麼事情？

等到外頭完全變黑了的時候Rumlow終於整理完全部的文件。文件文件文件，填那麼多文件做那麼多報告有什麼意義，真他媽浪費時間。他離開的時候碰見Steve Rogers在等電梯，美國隊長對著他點點頭，他對他微笑。他們一起站進電梯裡的時候Rumlow都能感覺他用面無表情掩飾他的心不在焉。他急著回去，不想在這裡。

“嘿Cap，要去喝一杯嗎？”Rumlow主動開口。美國隊長將會是他們最難纏的敵人，他得想辦法接近他刺探他的弱點才行。

Rogers露出一個很淺的笑，“不謝了，我想回去了。”

Rumlow聳聳肩，然後他注意到Rogers胸前吊著兩個狗牌。其中一個他勉強辨識出上頭刻著Barnes中士的名字。他猜另一個是隊長自己的狗牌。喔，多麼浪漫啊，Rumlow得忍住不笑出來。

Steve注意到他的目光，但沒有說什麼，電梯門一開就大步走出去了，招呼也不打。Rumlow知道他已經開始進入“那個時期”，他一點也不介意別人知道他正在哀悼他的好友，給周圍帶來深沉的哀傷和悔恨的氣息，就因為他當初沒抓住他的寶貝Bucky。如果他知道Bucky現在變成什麼樣子他會有什麼感覺？Rumlow很好奇，他要很努力控制自己才不會脫口而出，我們把你親愛的好朋友搞成冷血殺人機器。他能感覺Rogers正被痛苦糾纏折磨，這樣很好，痛苦是好東西，能使人強壯。他很期待看到Rogers看到冬兵那一刻的表情，他一定會很享受的。

******

“我注意到你強調痛苦的作用，你把它當成是一種砥礪自己的工具。”

“痛苦是好東西，醫生，能讓我們不自大。自大就會鬆懈，鬆懈就會曝露缺點，我們不被允許有缺點。”

“對一個上班族來說，你很嚴以律己，或許有點太過嚴厲。”

“高度的自制才能產生秩序。沒有了秩序，這世界會變成什麼樣子？”

******

Rumlow最常給人的誤解就是他有多采多姿的性生活，這全拜他天生的義大利人面孔和血統，搞得他只是講個話都像在調情。事實上，整個特戰隊強調男性粗曠一面的大肌肉和張揚的姿勢，都加強了這方面的刻板印象。他不太管特戰隊員的私生活，對他們來說，性是簡單又快速的紓壓方式。但對Rumlow來說可不是。Rumlow重視的是紀律和秩序，性的過程太過混亂，容易使人鬆懈。Rumlow認為自己應該時刻警醒，忍耐，承受痛苦，才能將靈魂淬鍊得更堅強。沒有愛的性是一種單純的享樂，那會侵蝕人的意志，使人墮落和軟弱。不沉溺在歡愛裡，抗拒本能的慾望與渴求，比屈服需要花費更大的力氣。一旦撐過來，Rumlow總覺得自己的精神和信念又更加堅定了。奉行苦修主義的教士能理解他的，這些戴著苦修帶和鞭打自己到血流如注的人，正是用肉體的痛楚來告誡自己以堅定信仰，他們才是最虔誠的，他們隨時可以殉道，Rumlow覺得自己也可以為了Pierce的九頭蛇這樣做。

但Rumlow始終都是凡人。他到目前為止的生命裡，偶爾也有失控的時候。通常他會和一群因為訓練和任務搞得腎上腺素高升，急著找人滅火降溫的隊員到酒吧去喝個幾杯，然後來幾個例行公事般的調情和無意義的屁話，接著在他的隊友各自追逐看上的目標四散之後離開。但是，還是會有些人，能戳中他深埋在內心深處最見不得人的渴望。那些相似的雙眼，或髮色，或一個笑容的角度，只要能讓他聯想到那個人的，都會動搖他的意志。偶爾他可以克服，他會衝回家站在冷水下，即使外頭是零下五度，或是帶著齷齪的罪惡感釋放自己。有時候他屈服了，事後都會找個人打一架，讓對方把自己揍到遍體鱗傷，懲罰自己的懦弱。

Rumlow覺得今晚他恐怕也會淪陷在私慾裡，特別是今天實在亂七八糟。他很想把冬兵和他的一堆狗屎都丟在腦後，所以今晚才會和其他特戰隊員一起來到這家夜店。掀桌和挑隊員的事情，他很肯定冬兵是在找他麻煩，那個王八蛋就是要他不好過。

儘管如此，他還是不該來的，當那個年輕男子朝他走來的時候，他差點就以為自己在作夢。他有那麼特別的臉型，在昏暗的燈光下仍然顯眼的藍色眼睛，被柔軟的金色瀏海覆蓋的額頭。他走路的樣子有點故作姿態，像是在鏡子前練習過很多次用這樣的方式走路能讓他看起來更誘人。Pierce絕不會這樣走路，Pierce總是從容不迫，即使走在因為內戰而一片狼藉的大街上，閃過那些石塊和屍體的時候他仍然優雅。除此之外，這個男子和當年Rumlow第一次看到的Pierce那麼像，讓Rumlow差點就要推開周圍的人群逃走。但他沒有，他根本沒辦法動。

“要請我喝一杯嗎？我看到你一直在看我。”男子朝Rumlow笑一笑，然後拿起Rumlow的酒瓶放在嘴唇上，像是有人朝他按了慢動作的按鍵一樣慢吞吞地把瓶口塞進嘴巴裡。他仰頭喝了一口啤酒，Rumlow能看見他細長的頸項和因為吞嚥而上下滑動的喉頭。

Rumlow感覺不到自己的呼吸了。

他也不知道是怎麼跟那個男子回家的。那個男子的家很小，連個隔間出來的臥室也沒有，但他精心布置他的小天地。Rumlow覺得他可能想營造一些摩洛哥式的異國風情，不知怎地搞成有些廉價色情的樣子，那些珠簾和紅色的燈，便宜的偽波斯地毯，整個房間都在大喊著要Rumlow快上他。他看見男子脫掉上衣露出削瘦的身體，轉過身來面對Rumlow之後躺到床上去，對他伸出一隻邀請的手。Rumlow走向他，雙腿像是有自己的意識一樣。

這大概是Rumlow這一生最接近幻想成真的時刻，他能感覺自己硬到發痛。但這個幻想對Rumlow來說太禁忌，太冒犯，他連自慰的時候都只敢讓自己腦海裡浮現模糊的身影。他的渴望和羞愧一直在拉扯著他，像鋸齒一樣來回拉鋸撕裂他。這很痛苦，但Rumlow很喜歡。這種折磨一定是上天的旨意，只要他能克服，就沒什麼能打敗他。床上的年輕男子已經把自己脫得一絲不掛，他朝Rumlow做了一個色情的動作，“你還在等什麼？邀請函嗎？快點過來操我。”

Rumlow爬上他的床，看著他用Pierce的臉和嘴唇說出那些淫詞穢語，還有他要Rumlow對他做的事。這根本是褻瀆。

Rumlow摀上男子的嘴鼻，他太用力了，對方馬上就察覺不對勁。他睜大恐懼的雙眼發出嗚咽的聲音，身體在掙扎，雙腿亂踢。Rumlow強而有力的臂膀令他動彈不得，男子真的很害怕。Rumlow往他的肚子狠狠揍了一拳，鬆開手使盡全力甩了他一巴掌，在對方發出尖叫之前又用力甩了另一下，又一下。然後他就不動了，鼻子和嘴角流出血癱軟在床上。他還有氣，只是昏倒了。真是蠢蛋，你隨便勾引陌生人回家就是會發生這種事，你可能釣上一個恐怖分子或連續殺人魔。

Rumlow站起來，雙腿間已經慢慢恢復平靜。他找了一條乾淨的毛巾擦擦手，看著床上赤身裸體的男子。他的皮膚光滑，纖瘦，看起來非常可口。Rumlow可以想像他有很多個夜晚會踩著那樣刻意調整過的腳步，勾引一個又一個男人回到這個可悲的房間裡，要他們來操他。用那張和年輕的Pierce那麼相像的臉。有那麼一瞬間，Rmlow認真考慮要殺掉他，這樣他就不會再用那張臉做出這樣的事。但他猶豫了很久，還是沒有那麼做。他擦乾對方臉上的血，扯過被子蓋著他的身體，扔下幾張紙鈔就走了。

今晚的他感覺特別軟弱，覺得自己屈服了。他想到冬兵，那個混蛋也和他一樣在忍受痛苦，可是他也沒哭著討拍，只是面無表情地把大家搞瘋而已，還有美國隊長，他們兩個都在痛苦中浮沉，所以他們看起來更加光芒四射，Rumlow覺得應該多學學他們才對。他回到家，看著鏡子，狠狠揍了自己兩拳，明天一早起來他肯定會帶著瘀青的。但沒關係，他吞了兩顆煩寧之後上床睡覺，希望明天會更好。

******

“性慾不是束縛或障礙，這是正常的生理需求，Johnson先生，適度的性行為有很多好處。”

“我不需要，我是認真的。”

“那你需要什麼？”

“我要一切都按照計畫進行。拆蛋專家那個混張東西就是不讓我如願。”

待續


End file.
